Customer Relationship Management (CRM) relates to various models and technologies for managing a company's relationships with its existing, past, and future customers. Some related art CRM systems automate, organize, and synchronize marketing, sales, customer service, and technical support. Customer engagement can be a critical component of social CRM solutions, wherein customer care agents contact customers via social media, and resolve their issues by engaging in asynchronous conversations with the customers. Some CRM systems integrate social media sites like Twitter, LinkedIn, and Facebook to track and communicate with customers to share their opinions and experiences with a company, products and services. The social media is a platform that connects millions of users together, and allows them to exchange and share common interests, topics or events. These platforms had been developed for private usage among users, and later emerged as a new communication and marketing vector for the companies. Social media has grown at a consistent rate, and has become very relevant in the context of brand information.
Related art CRM solutions/systems provide a mechanism for the customer care agents to engage in conversations with customers to address their issues via telephone calls. Two new communication channels that were later used by CRM teams include synchronous online chat and emails provided by social media. CRM solutions need to constantly monitor the conversations, mainly for two components of the conversation, in order to provide an effective engagement. First, the status of the issue (issue status tracking) that is relevant to the conversation relates to customer satisfaction. Second, the nature of the dialogues (dialogue act tracking) engaged in by the agents relate to the effectiveness of the customer care agents and the conversation.